Dark and Silent
by AlphaDemon
Summary: She's blind, lives with two adopted sisters, one's paralyzed, the other is her sighted guide, and an alcoholic adopted mom, and is friends with an OCD control freak. He's deaf, lives with a sign language translating adopted brother, and is friends with a speech impaired man and a traumatized man. What happens when they all meet? Will love brew? NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo mina! This is my second fan fic. Thanks to everyone who's read my first fan fic, My Other Half.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Third person POV<p>

_Flashback/dream_

_"Mommy! Don't leave me!" A five year old girl wailed at her mother's hospital bed. Her chocolate brown eyes were glazed over with the rivers of tears she was shedding._

_"Lucy, I love you. I love you so much. Promise me you'll keep on living. Don't ever give up." Her blond mother was barely able to whisper the words. She did her best to smile at her daughter comfortingly. Lightly, she wiped away the still running tears. "I love you."_

_Her frail hand dropped from her daughter's soft cheek. The heart monitor did one continuous BEEEEEP! before going completely and utterly silent. The small, blond girl grabbed onto her mother's now cold and lifeless hand._

_"NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed. Burying her face into her mother's unmoving stomach, she sobbed, nonstop. For two hours she wept until she ran out of tears to shed. For, at that moment, her beloved mother, Layla Heartfillia, had died._

* * *

><p>Five years later<p>

Lucy's POV

I woke with a start. Covered in sweat I lay on my bed, gasping for breath. It was that dream again. No, it was that memory. It always came when I was nervous or scared. But I had no reason to be, at least, not that I knew of. That was until I opened my eyes.

**Darkness.**

Figuring it was still night, I reached for my lamp. Feeling for it, I blinked. I blinked again. Finally, my hand found the string and I pulled. I heard the click of the light coming on. Nothing. Again I blinked. Then realization hit me.

I was **blind**.

I've had many eye diseases since birth, the huge ones being cataracts, glaucoma, and aphakia. I knew there was always the possibility of going blind, I just didn't think it would happen so early in my life.

I couldn't help but let out the scream that forced it's way up my throat. Tears welled in my now unseeing eyes as I covered my mouth with trembling hands. I heard the door open as my knees buckled under me. Gentle hands grabbed me before I hit the ground. I sobbed uncontrollably into the person's clothing. I didn't care who it was. I just needed to let it all out.

"Lucy, dear, what's wrong?" I recognized the voice to be the maid's, Ms. Spetto. She rubbed my back in a comforting way.

I tried to reply, but gave up when another sob wracked my body. Taking steadying breaths, I choked out, "I can't see...I can't see..." New tears forced their way out of my tightly closed eyes as I held on tighter to Ms. Spetto's nightgown.

She tensed. I heard her call for someone over her shoulder. Turning back to me, she said in a soft voice, "Shhh, it's okay. You're going to be okay. We'll figure this all out. Please, stop crying." Her words only made me cry harder, though.

The next couple of days were hectic. Constant visits to the best optometrists, meeting my new orientation and mobility (O&M) teacher, and my Braille teacher, and learning how to live without seeing. But the worst thing was when my father stopped interacting with me.

* * *

><p>One year later<p>

Using my cane, I made my way to my father's office. I knocked softly on the door before entering.

I heard the shuffling of papers, then his deep and emotionless voice. "Lucy, since you are now unable to have any hope of being able to run the Heartfillia Konzern, you are to be given to an orphanage tomorrow."

Shock coursed through me at his words. What happened to the loving father I once knew? I held back my tears as I bowed slightly, giving a "Yes, sir." in reply.

"Good. You may leave now." I pictured him waving his hand in a dismissive manner. I deepened my bow, then straitened, and left the room. My sighted guide, Julie Lockser, and her daughter, Juvia, who's a sighted guide in training, we're waiting for me outside the oak doors. Juvia handed Plue's (my guide dog) harness handle and leash to me.

I started walking away from them, my head lowered so my bangs were covering my eyes. A hand rested gently on my trembling shoulder and I stopped.

"What happened in there?" Julie asked me. I turned to her with tear filled eyes.

"He... He... He's sending me to an orphanage tomorrow!" I wailed. The tears spilled over and ran like rivers down my cheeks. I heard a gasp from Juvia as Julie led me to an empty room.

She hugged me tight, just like a mother would to her child, and gently stroked my hair. "It'll be okay. You'll be fine." When I continued to sob, she spoke again. "How about Juvia and I stay with you. I don't have the money to raise you at our house, but we can come visit you everyday. How's that sound?" I raised my head in the direction of her voice.

"You.. You'd do that?" I felt her nod. I was still sad, but I wanted them to not worry about me. "Thank you!" I smiled at her. Letting go of Julie and turning to where I thought Juvia was, I squealed. "We'll be like sisters!" She rushed to me and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" She exclaimed joyfully.

The rest of that day was used to pack the things I needed. Tomorrow, I would be parentless.

* * *

><p>Five months later<p>

Today is the day. The day I get a permanent home. I met with a brown haired woman named Cana Alberona about a week ago. We easily became friends and she decided to adopt me and my best friend, Levy McGarden, who's paralyzed from the waist down from a freak car accident that took the lives of both her parents. She gets around in a wheelchair now.

Packing the rest of my things into a small suitcase, I asked Levy "You excited?"

"Oh yes! I can't wait to see if she has any books for me to read!" She exclaimed. Levy loves reading, just like me, but I read in braille.

"I'm so happy that we get to leave this place together!" It was fine here, but I missed the comfort of a permanent home.

"Me too! You're my only friend here, and I could never imagine leaving you. We're like sisters!"

Before I could reply, the door burst open. I smelled alcohol and instantly knew it was Cana. She's a huge drinker, but somehow she never seems to get drunk.

"You ready to go! The paperwork is all filled out, and the car is callin' our names!" she yelled joyfully.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

"But first. Come on in!" Cana called to someone.

I smelled a watery scent, and two emotions ran through me. Utter happiness that she was here, but sadness because this was probably the last time I'll ever get to see her.

"Lucy! I've missed you!" Juvia wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"Juvia! It's so great to see you!" A month ago, her and her mom had to move because of a new job. I haven't seen her sense.

"Juvia, this is Levy, Lucy's great friend. Levy, this is Juvia, Lucy's great friend and sighted guide." Cana introduced them to each other. Juvia walked away and shook hands with Levy as they greeted each other. "From now on, all of you will be sisters!"

"Does that mean?..." I turned in Juvia's general direction.

With a joy filled voice she replied "Yes. I'm coming to live with you and Levy-chan!" I squealed as she pulled me to Levy and we group hugged.

"This is nice and all, but the orphanage lady wants us to be gone in five minutes. Finish packing and come to the car." Cana said before exiting the room.

"We better finish, then." I said. "Juvia, can you help us?" I asked.

"Of course!"

We finished packing and got in the car. It was time to start our new lives as Alberona's.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest reviewed with these questions; Person:I was kind of confused as to why Lucy knew what Cana looked like when she was blind... And I don't quite understand who Julie is. Here's the answers to your questions: Julie is an OC I made up who is Juvia's mother. Lucy knew what Cana looked like because Cana described herself to Lucy.<strong>

**Terms to know:**

**Optometrist- an eye doctor**

**Cataracts- a clouding of the lens in the eye that affects vision**

**Glaucoma- a condition that causes damage to your eye's optic nerve and gets worse over time**

**Aphakia- the absence of the lens of the eye, due to surgical removal, a perforating wound or ulcer, or congenital anomaly**

**Trust me when I say this, (because I have them) having these suck. With glaucoma, if it works, you have to do eye drops one in each eye, twice daily. And they sting like hell. Plus, if not treated, or treatment doesn't work, it can lead to blindness. With cataracts, you usually have to remove the eye lens (the part of the eye that focuses everything), which leads to aphakia, and get contacts to act as prosthetic lenses. But, the contacts may not fix it all, and you have to wear glasses too. It's really a pain. But then if you add other eye diseases to that, well, let's just say it's probably worse than you're thinking. I would know.**

**Well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There aren't that many fan fics where Lucy is blind, so I thought "Why not! It'll let people know 1) it really does suck, and 2) impaired people may need extra help, but we're not helpless. We can get around, we just need adaptations."**

**I would love if you could review with your thoughts so that I know people are actually reading this. Til next time! Ja ne!**

**-AlphaDemon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review responses:**

**Guest- Julia is an OC I made up who is Juvia's mom. Cana described herself to Lucy when they met, that's how she knew what Cana looked like.**

**CopDog- Thank you!**

**Just diecx- Thank you!**

**BeastlyTick59- I know right! I've only found one other Lucy is blind story. Its called Being Blind Sucks!**

**Ohayo mina! Thanks to everyone who's read this story!**

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

_(Italics is thoughts)_

* * *

><p>Third person POV<p>

A woman with long, light blue hair and a man with spiky red locks stood side by side in a hospital room. In the woman's arms was a blanket, and in the blanket was a sleeping baby. He squirmed, making his little bit of salmon hair bounce. He's been in this world for two weeks.

Slowly, one of his eye lids opened, revealing an onyx eye. The woman looked at her son and smiled. He smiled back at her. The man looked to his wife, then to his child, and said something. The boy didn't move, didn't respond. The woman's eyes clouded with worry as she said something to her son. Again, he didn't respond.

The man waved his calloused hand in front of his son's eyes. The child blinked and reached for the hand before him. At this, realization donned on the couple's faces. The woman broke down in tears as the man shouted over his shoulder. A doctor rushed in, clipboard in hand.

"He won't respond to any noise." The man's voice was laced with concern and worry as he told the doctor this. The doctor wrote something on the clipboard, then moved towards the child.

After a series of tests, he concluded one thing.

"Your son is deaf." Sympathy filled his voice as he told the heart wrenching news to the couple. The woman sobbed harder, wailing into her husband's arms.

The man pulled away so that he was looking at his wife. "Grandine, it'll be okay. We'll learn to deal with this... I know we will." His words reached his wife and she wiped away her tears.

"You're right. Everything will be okay." She pulled her son closer to her chest.

* * *

><p>Three years later<p>

Igneel Dragneel, a man of his early thirties, was woken by the sound of pain filled screams. He rushed out of the bed and flew down the steps three at a time. There, lying on the couch, was his beautiful wife, writhing in agony. Immediately, he knew what was happening. She was giving birth.

Frantically, he turned on a light. Racing to the phone, he dialed 911. After explaining the situation, he hung up. An ambulance was on its way.

Another scream pierced the air. Igneel was at his wife's side not a second later. Gently brushing her bangs behind her ear, he said comforting words. He placed a kiss on her forehead before sprinting up the steps, heading to the laundry room. Grabbing some towels, he catapulted down the stairs. With gentle fingers, he placed the towels under and around his wife. Then, he sat on the floor and took her hand in his.

A knock on the front door was cut off as another cry of pain echoed through the house. Slamming the door open, Igneel ushered the doctors inside. They made it just in time as she gave a mighty push. The doctors urged her to keep pushing. It was hard, but she complied.

After a few minutes of this, she sat on the sofa, weak, exhausted, and losing the battle for life after losing too much blood. A soft bundle lay in her arms. She told her husband she loved him. As the life left her eyes, she smiled warmly at her new child. A baby girl. Wendy was her chosen name; Wendy Dragneel had come into this world on the day her mother left it.

* * *

><p>Five years later<p>

Natsu's POV

It's been five years. Five years since my little sister was born. Five years since my mom died. And five years since I've seen my dad.

Today is Wendy's birthday. It's also the anniversary of my mom's death. And a week before the anniversary of my dad's disappearance. But today is different than her other birthdays. This is the first one where I'm not with her. The first one we didn't celebrate her birthday together. The first one we didn't mourn our mom's death together. Instead of being in the orphanage where we were dumped, and drawing a cake in the dirt outside, she was somewhere with a family that adopted her, and I was out on the street.

I should be with her, whether at the orphanage or with the family. But fate was cruel, and they only adopted Wendy. Yes, they knew we were siblings, yet they still separated us. She left a month ago. So did I. We were in two completely different places though. She was in a warm, cozy house with a loving family, while I was wandering the deserted streets with nothing but the icy cold rain for company.

It seemed I was destined for sadness, heart break, misery, and misfortune.

* * *

><p>Two years later<p>

Somehow, I managed to survive living a homeless, loveless life on the streets. It wasn't easy. Constantly begging, stealing, running from police, and looking for anywhere to call bed for the night. Being deaf didn't help either. I always had to be aware of my surroundings, which meant I had to always have an eagle's eye on everything.

I sat in a back alley street, away from the hustle of the main roads. It was midday, probably around noon. I took a bite from the measly piece of bread I had stolen from a vendor. It was hard and tasted stale. This was probably the only food I'd get today.

The shadow of a person appeared in my vision. Looking up, I saw that it was a boy, about my age, with spiky raven black hair and dark blue, almost black, eyes. His mouth moved. He was saying something. I gave him a confused look, but he kept talking, probably rephrasing what he had just said. Pointing to my ear, I shook my head 'no'.

It was his turn to look confused. I repeated the action. I'm not sure if he understood what I was trying to signal. But I guess he did because he pulled a piece of paper and a pencil out his pockets. Why he had those, I have no idea.

Quickly, he wrote something down, then passed it to me. I read it. Apparently, staying at the horrid orphanage and sitting through the long and boring language lessons (Wendy helped me a lot) proved useful. The note read 'What's your name? And why are you on the streets? And why did you not answer when I spoke to you?' I wrote a reply to him.

'What's it to you? And I'm deaf.'

He scribbled something then passed it back to me. 'Oh ok. And I just wanna know so I can help you.'

My eyes widened as I read this. _He wants to help me? No one's ever wanted to help me._ I received a lot of pitying looks, but no one actually cared enough to help.

'Really? You want to help? For real? No joke?'

'Yeah'

'Natsu Dragneel. I'm homeless and my only living relative is my little sister.'

'Where is she?'

'Before I was homeless, we lived at an orphanage. She was adopted, I wasn't.'

'Oh... Well.. How would you like to come live with me and my family?'

I almost fell backwards when I read this. _A complete stranger wants me to live with them?_ 'Well... I couldn't. For one thing, I don't know your name. And two, I'd be a burden on you and your family.'

He looked at my decline and frowned. Then he wrote 'Name's Gray Fullbuster. And no you wouldn't, just trust me on that. We'd love to have you.'

I pondered over my options. _On one hand, a home, a family, friends, and a possibility to look for Wendy and Igneel. On the other hand, his parents could turn me away, or worse, back to the orphanage, they could be cruel, abusive, and hate me if they let me stay, and they may not be living any better than I am. Hmmm, what to do, what to do?_ Finally, I decided the good outweighed the bad, and if the bad happened, I could always leave.

'Alright Gray, I'll come.'

He smiled, and for the first time in two years, I gave a real smile. We stood up and walked towards his home.

Even though I went to live as a Fullbuster, I kept my last name of Dragneel, in hopes that Wendy and Igneel would be able to find me.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt kinda mean while I was writing this. Poor Natsu, such a tragic childhood... But, YAY! Gray saved him! Go Gray, go Gray!<strong>

**Ahem, sorry. Just had to do that.**

**The next chapter will be their first year of high school. Yay! Looking forward to writing that. All of them will meet. Oh! One question. Do you guys want me to write individual chapters on everyone's own story, or explain their story inside an overall chapter? Please review or PM me with your answers.**

**'Til next time!**

**-AlphaDemon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review responses:**

**BeastlyTick59- Thanks so much for giving me your insight on the question! It helped me so much. And thanks for reading Dark and Silent!**

**Justdiecx- Thanks so much for giving me your vote on what I should do! It helped me a lot. And thanks for reading Dark and Silent!**

**Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"You're not missing out on much, Lu-chan." Levy stated as her, Juvia and I came to a stop in (what I assume is) the front of Fairy Tail High School.

We moved schools for our third year of high school. A small, public high school is all we could afford now. Cana isn't married, got fired from her job because of budget cuts, now has a low paying job, and has to spend most of the money on necessities like food. She couldn't afford for the three of us to go to a larger high school like we did for the first two years of high school.

"I agree with Levy-chan." Juvia said. "It's not very impressive."

"Can you describe it?" I asked.

"Um... A two-story, red brick building. The Fairy Tail insignia is on the wall above the three glass front doors. There's a small carpool loop and a parking lot able to hold maybe twenty or so cars. From the pamphlet I saw a football field and a baseball field behind the building." Levy replied.

"We're in a special-ed classroom that has people with different types of disabilities or impairments. It's on the second floor." Juvia informed us.

"I wonder when Erza's gonna get here." I mumbled to no one in particular.

"I have no idea, but I hope she gets here soon." Juvia responded.

I heard Levy shift in her wheelchair. "We need to get going! School starts soon!" She exclaimed.

Juvia moved closer and I grabbed her right elbow which was resting at a 90 degree angle parallel to her side. With my cane folded and placed neatly in the holder on my waist, I tightened my hold on Plue's harness and leash with my right hand.

"Iku." Plue walked forward after hearing the command. Juvia, with me still holding her elbow, walked a little ahead of me and Plue to guide us, while Levy rolled her wheelchair on my right next to Plue.

After hearing the_ bumph!_ of Levy hitting the handicap button that opens the door, and the slight creak of the door opening, Juvia led me inside. The door groaned as it began closing after Levy's wheelchair stopped whirring beside me. We just stood there for a minute or so. My guess is that Levy and Juvia were looking around the interior.

"Soooo... What's it like?" I asked. Even after seven years of getting used to it, it still sucks not being able to see new places and people.

"Nothing much. It looks like first and second years are on this floor, which means third and fourth years are on the second floor." Levy answered.

"We should get going and find the elevator." Juvia added.

"And the classroom. Plus I'll need to figure out where everything is so I can navigate and give Plue landmarks." I thought aloud. Plue gave a loud, husky bark like only his breed, the Great Pyrenees, can in return.

We started walking to the left of the main entrance._ Riiiiiiing!_ The bell went off, making me jump.

"Are we late!?" I panicked. I can't be late on the first day!

"No. We get five extra minutes to get to our class since we're special-ed." Levy reassured me and Juvia, who had tensed in my hand. I let out a sigh of relief and Juvia relaxed her muscles. The hallways were filled with noises as students hurried to their classes.

Somehow, I lost my two adopted sisters as the crowd surged around me. I pulled Plue in close and switched his harness and leash over to my left hand. Fumbling with the holder, I managed to pull out my cane, which I unfolded and placed in front of me.

"Just keep going straight, Plue. We'll figure this out." Plue complied. He constantly swerved and weaved to avoid the many people. For such a small school, it has a lot of students.

We didn't make it far before Plue miscalculated his timing and I walked straight into someone. I pulled gently on the harness in my hand, and Plue halted. Looking towards where I bumped into the person, I apologized.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you."

No reply.

Still no reply.

Now I was getting angry.

"It's fine... He says." A smooth voice finally answered. My eyebrows lifted in confusion. He says? What's up with that?

"Um.. If you don't mind me asking, why did you say 'he says'?" Curiosity got the better of me, and I just had to ask.

"Oh, uh, cause you didn't bump into me. Can't you tell?" The same voice replied. As I listened closer, I realized the voice was a little to my left. Not in front of me.

"Well, uh, no actually. I can't tell. I'm blind." I held up Plue's harness and leash for emphasis.

"Oh sorry. I didn't notice your dog. Are you in the special-ed class?"

"Yeah."

"We'll probably become friends then."

This peeked my interest. "You're special-ed too?"

"No, not me. My brother here is, though. He's deaf. That's why he didn't say anything when you bumped into him. My name's Gray Fullbuster. To my right is Natsu Dragneel."

"I'm Lucy Alberona." I held out my hand and (I'm assuming) Gray shook it. "It's nice to meet you. Can you tell Natsu that?"

"Yeah. I just need a minute to sign it to him in sign language." His shirt ruffled as he moved. I extended my hand forward and a different hand grabbed it. Natsu gave it a firm shake before letting go. After a brief silence, Gray said "Natsu says it's nice to meet you too. He also says let's be friends."

I gave a soft smile as I nodded agreement. "I'm kinda lost, though. I got separated from my sisters. Can you guys help me?"

"Sure."

Together, the three of us climbed the stairs and made our way to the classroom. One of the guys opened the door and let me in.

Arms wrapped around me in a strong embrace the second I stepped foot in the room.

"We were so worried!" Juvia exclaimed into my shoulder.

A small hand rested on my elbow. "We're so sorry for losing you, Lu-chan." Levy apologized. Her hand started trembling.

I grabbed Levy's hand in my own and pulled Juvia closer. "It's fine. I'm okay." I assured them. Levy pulled me to her height and embraced me as Juvia let go.

"Who're the guys with you?" Levy asked as she pulled away. I straightened before answering.

"One of them is Gray Fullbuster. The other one is Natsu Dragneel. Natsu is deaf."

I heard a gasp to my right as I felt Juvia brush against me as she turned. "Lucy. They're so muscular!"

My mouth dropped._ Did she just imply that they're hot?_ Another downside to being blind: you can't tell how hot or gorgeous people are. And you don't know when someone is staring at you.

"Whoa." Was all Levy managed as I heard the door click open and a different masculine voice greeted Gray and Natsu (I'm assuming they're still there).

"Well don't just gawk at them! Tell me what they look like!" I exclaimed.

Juvia shifted next to me. "One of the boys you walked in with is probably a head taller than you, and has raven black hair and dark blue, almost black, eyes. He's wearing jeans and a dark blue T-shirt." She paused and I imagined what she described so far. "His arms and legs are rippling with muscles and he probably has well toned muscles under his shirt."

I felt my face heat up as I imagined this. My cheeks flared when Levy started describing the other teen. "The other one you came in with is as tall as the one Juvia described. He has spiked up pink hair," I started giggling at that, "and onyx eyes. He's wearing jeans and a red T-shirt." She paused. "His muscles are similar to the other one's." Images flooded my mind. Not the pervy ones though!

Now that I knew what they looked like, I wanted to know which one was which. "Hey Gray! Come here for a sec!" I called. Footsteps pounded on the floor as they came over. I listened carefully. Three pairs, not two.

"Yeah Lucy?" It was the same voice that talked to me downstairs.

"What color is your hair?"

If I could see, I bet I would be looking at an utterly confused expression. He's probably wondering why I'm asking a question like that when _I can't see_.

"Uh, raven black, I guess. Why?" He answered.

"Oh just curious. What about Natsu's?"

"It's pink but he always says salmon."

"Ok, thanks." I was about to say bye when I remembered something. "These are my sisters, Levy and Juvia." I indicated them as I said their names; Levy on my left, Juvia on my right.

"It's nice to meet you." The aforementioned girls chorused.

"Same to you. I'm Gray, and this is my brother Natsu. Standing to my right is Gajeel." Gray said.

Levy moved in her wheelchair. There was a movement of air as she lifted her arm, probably to shake hands. What happened next was unexpected.

Footsteps. Not toward Levy to accept her outstretched hand. But away from her.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Someone to my upper right moved toward where Gajeel had moved back. My guess is Natsu went to Gajeel. They started walking away.

When their footsteps died down, Gray explained, "Sorry about that. Gajeel had a rough childhood and is now afraid of strangers. It took him two months to just accept Natsu and I. It was another month after that that he wanted to be friends. Just give him some time."

I nodded, and I guess my sisters did too, because Gray gave a sigh of relief. He said he probably should go help Natsu calm Gajeel down. Giving a quick good bye, he walked away.

"Sooo... What does Gajeel look like?" I asked, breaking an uncomfortable silence.

No one spoke. Finally Levy replied in a quiet voice.

"He's like an inch taller than Natsu and Gray. He has spiky jet black hair that goes down to his lower back. His muscles are the same as Natsu and Gray's, but his are more noticeable because he's wearing a sleeveless dark brown shirt. The jeans he's wearing are dark and baggy and fall on the sandals he's wearing. But there's one thing that stands out..." She trailed off. Knowing Levy she's probably calculating all the possible reasons for the thing that stands out.

"What stands out?" I asked.

"His face... It's covered in metal piercings... And scars." She sounded scared, terrified. My eyes widened in shock. If he has scars, that probably means he didn't want the piercings.

Juvia started trembling next to me. Out of worry, shock, or horror, I didn't know. Maybe all three.

I turned to comfort her, but the door creaked open and a woman's voice sounded, quieting the people.

"My name is Mavis Vermillion. You can call me Ms. Vermillion. I'm going to be your teacher for the school year." She had a cheery voice. "This is the teacher assistant, Mirajane Strauss."

A new voice spoke. "It's nice to meet you all. You can call me Mira." She sounded like a nice person.

The class greeted them before finding seats. I sat at a desk with Juvia on my right and Levy on my left. Ms. Vermillion started talking when I realized something.

Leaning to my right, I whispered, "Where's Erza?"

Juvia scooted closer and whispered back, "She called when you were separated from us. Something came up, so she's going to be here tomorrow."

I nodded. I leaned back to my desk and laid my head down on it. Ms. Vermillion was talking about basic things for the first day of school like the rules, our schedule, etc. Sometime during her speech, I dozed off. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was difficult to write. I would write something, and then realize it didn't work because Lucy is <em>blind.<em> But, I figured out how to make it work. I'm sorry if I messed up on anything. Writing as if you can't see is hard.**

**I have decided that I will write individual chapters for everyone's back-story, but it will be an extra, so it won't change the flow of the whole story. **

**Ok, so I know I asked a question last chapter, but I have one more question. Should I do the back-story extras in their POV, or third person POV? Please review or PM me with your thoughts.**

**Thanks! 'Til next time!**

**-AlphaDemon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry for taking almost a month to update. I got really busy with row (you know, like rowing a boat), basketball, and goal ball (not going to explain because it will come into this story later). Plus, my teachers decided to load us with homework. So, yeah. Sorry for taking so long.**

**Anyways...**

**Here's chapter four!**

* * *

><p>Natsu's POV<p>

School had finally ended. We were now walking home. The first day is always the most boring. Meaning nothing interesting happened. But one thing kept bothering me. Lucy. She looks familiar. I just don't know why.

A hand waved in front of my eyes, pulling me from my thoughts.

'Natsu... Earth to Natsu.' Gray was signing. I must've zoned out.

'What?' I signed back, annoyed at losing my train of thought.

'Did you see what I signed?' I shook my head no. 'We're meeting Gajeel and Jellal at the café later today.' I nodded my head. Then something occurred to me.

'Jellal is here?!' I signed frantically.

'Yeah.'

I pumped my fist in the air, excited at seeing my old friend. The Fullbusters and him are the only people that know sign language and can communicate with me without someone having to translate. He already knew it when I met him. The thing is, he can't talk. Literally. It's a long story, so I'm not going to sadden the mood with the memory.

A smile was plastered on my face as we entered our house. We walked to the kitchen and were greeted by Ul, Gray's mom and the woman that took me in from living on streets. In a way, I owe her and her family my life.

Ul was wearing a brown V-neck shirt that stopped just above her belly button with a tan coat, unzipped, overtop it. Her black jeans reached the ankles of her bare feet. Her navy blue hair was styled in a pixie cut that framed her young-looking facial features.

Gray started a conversion with his mom, but his mouth was moving, meaning he was talking, so I couldn't join in. Ul's kind eyes sparkled as she opened her mouth and seemed to be laughing at something Gray told her. I decided to plop down on the couch and watch tv, reading captions, of course. It hadn't been too long when a commotion in my peripheral vision caught my attention.

Turning my head, I saw Lyon, Gray's one-year-older brother, had arrived home from school. His frosty-white hair was spiked up like mine. He wore an ice blue T-shirt and baggy blue jeans. The only resemblance he shared with his younger brother were his eyes, which were dark blue, almost black in color.

Currently, the two brothers seemed to be arguing, calling each other names and whatnot. They do this often. Heck, sometimes I join in and the whole argument/fight gets signed in sign language. It must look really funny when we do it in public.

I stood. I started signing as I walked over to Ul, who'd turned her attention toward me.

'Gray and I are going to meet up with some friends later today.' I signed.

'What time?' Ul asked via sign language.

I pondered this for a moment, before realizing Gray never told me what time. 'Hold on a second.'

I walked over to the still battling brothers and grabbed both their ears, giving a firm pull to drag them apart. Their mouths opened and I bet they just yelped in pain. I sent Lyon a warning look, like 'don't interrupt or else', and he backed off. Trust me, no one wants to see what I can do when one pushes my buttons.

I turned to Gray and signed, 'What time are meeting with the guys?'

He collected himself before replying. 'In about ten minutes.'

I turned to Ul and she nodded like she saw our signed conversation.

I grabbed my wallet and phone, Gray did the same. I looked to Gray, who pointed to the door in an 'it's time to go' signal. We waved to Ul and Lyon on our way out.

The walk to the café was a quick five minutes. Gray and I made idle chit chat (or should I say sign chat?) the entire way there. Before I knew it, we were standing in front of the Love and Lucky café. We entered and sat down at booth for four.

I stared out the window impatiently. I couldn't wait to catch up with Jellal. It had been too long since I last saw him. Finally, he and Gajeel arrived. Gray and I stood up. Jellal moved closer and we fist bumped before starting a signed conversation. After the initial greetings, we all sat down. I sat next to the window with Gray next to me. Jellal was seated across from me with Gajeel next to him, across from Gray.

A waitress came. Jellal and I told Gray what we wanted via sign language and he translated it to the waitress. She left after taking everyone's orders. We started a conversation. Gray translated what Jellal and I said to Gajeel. Jellal translated what Gajeel said to me.

We were in the middle of conversing about what we did over summer and what we were planning to do this school year when a different waitress came with our coffees. She looked oddly familiar. How could I forget that wavy ocean blue hair and navy blue eyes?

Gray exclaimed something.

Jellal gave me a confused look. 'Juvia?' he signed.

_Ohhhh, the girl that was with Lucy today. One of her sisters, I think._ 'Girl from school.' I answered Jellal's question.

Jellal signed, 'Oh', before signing the conversation between Gray and Juvia.

'Juvia? You work here?'

'Yeah.'

'Cool...'

'Who's that?' Juvia gestured to Jellal.

'This is Jellal. He's in our class, too.'

'It's nice to meet you. I'm Juvia.' She extended her hand to Jellal, who shook it with a small smile.

Juvia glanced at her watch after setting our drinks down. 'My shift just ended.' Jellal was still signing what she said. 'It was nice to see you guys. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.' And with that, Juvia exited the café, giving us a wave on her way out.

I took a sip of my coffee. Mmm, hazelnut. Jellal was blowing on his coffee while Gajeel was picking at the piercings on his face, a habit he's had ever since it happened. It only worsened the state of his face when he tried to pull them out. Luckily, Jellal noticed and nudged Gajeel.

I looked to my right. Gray was staring at the door. I poked him. He jumped, then turned to me.

'Dude, stop staring.' I signed.

'I wasn't staring. I was lost in thought and happened to be looking that way.' he retorted.

'Yeah, sure you were.'

He glared at me while shooting me the bird. He then turned to Gajeel and started talking. I stuck my tongue out at him before signing to Jellal.

I don't know how long we stayed in that café, but when we came out, it was already getting dark. We said our good byes and went our separate ways.

Gray and I decided to take a walk before going home. We walked in silence (no pun intended). This gave me some time to think about Lucy and where I might recognize her from. Nothing came to mind from after I went to live with the Fullbusters, so I must recognize her from either the orphanage or when I was living on the streets.

'What're you thinking so intensely about?' Gray asked me.

I left my thoughts for a second before replying, 'Lucy.' I then went back to my thoughts, ignoring Gray's dropped jaw.

'Do you like her? Like, like like her?' Gray seemed to be surprised.

'No, you idiot. I recognize her from somewhere. I just don't know where.' I corrected him.

'Oh. Is there any way I can help you remember?'

'Probably not. I think it was before I met you.'

Gray didn't reply to that. My past is a touchy subject that we all try to avoid.

We continued our walk, then decided to go home because it was near dinnertime.

It didn't take long to reach the house. Ul greeted us then went straight to asking about how our friends are while she was cooking, like, three different things. Talk about multitasking.

While Gray answered all of Ul's questions, I sat next to Lyon on the couch. Seeing me, Lyon turned the captions on the tv. I started reading them. Since I came in halfway, I didn't really understand what the news reporter was telling about, but I did get part of it. Something about the Heartfillia Konzern needing an heir since the previous one was disconnected from the family for reasons unknown.

The captions read:_ For reasons currently unknown to the public, the owner of the Heartfillia Konzern, Jude Heartfillia, disconnected his only daughter from the family. For security reasons we are not allowed to reveal the name of the disconnected family member. All we know is that something happened five years after her mother, Layla Heartfillia, passed away that caused the daughter to be unable to run the business._

The camera shifted to show a maid of the mansion.

The captions read: _Here with us is Ms. Spetto, a maid of Mr. Heartfillia's. Ms. Spetto, what's going to happen to the Heartfillia Konzern if there is no heir?_

Ms. Spetto started talking. I continued reading the captions: _I honestly don't know. I fear for the business, but I fear for Ms. Heartfillia more._ Ms. Spetto turned to fully face the camera, which zoomed in to only show her face._ Princess, if you're listening, please give me a call. Everyone is so worried about you. We wish to know that you are safe._

A picture was shown of a younger Ms. Spetto and Jude's daughter. The daughter's face was pixilated so you couldn't make out her face, just a bunch of colors. One of those colors was blond.

Blond...

It rang a bell.

Blond...

I vaguely remembered something.

Blond...

It was when I was living on the streets.

Blond...

The girl in the photo and the girl I remember were so similar.

Blond...

I swear they were the same age as in the photo on the tv.

Blond... and brown.

The girl I met had blond hair and brown eyes. The girl in the photo, even though pixilated, obviously had blond hair. And there was some brown pixilations where her eyes would be.

The same hair. The same eyes. The same age. It all fit together.

I remember!

Somehow, Lucy fits into this too.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, how was it?<strong>

**Love and Lucky is actually where Lucy's parents met, for anyone that doesn't know. It'll come back in this story.**

**I have made a decision about the POV problem I was having with the back story extra things, but you'll just have to wait and see what I decided to do. There'll be one more chapter before a back story extra comes out.**

**I'll try to update again before the holidays, but I make no promises.**

**Thanks to everyone that's reading this story!**

**-AlphaDemon**


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry guys, this isn't a new chapter. But please, do read this.**

**So, my day today was kinda crappy. It rained during our first day outside for health class, I rowed 4,550 meters on an erg machine and was so tired that I was so nauseous that I WANTED to barf just to get rid of the nauseous feeling, and worst of all, my iPad was dropped at school and it broke. Of course, all the fanfics I'm currently reading were on it, and I write my fanfics on an app called Pages. Now, I lost what I had written for chapter 7 of ****_My Other Half _****and I have to rewrite it from memory. Also, my updates will be less frequent because I would write parts of the chapters at school, but now I have to write them at home on my computer, so it will take some more time. And then add the fact that my e-mail is only on my iPad, and I now cannot access it to read reviews, PMs, and know when I get follows and favorites and when new chapters are added to the fanfics I'm reading.**

**Anyway, I won't be updating as fast as I want. I am NOT abandoning any of my stories, no matter how long it takes for me to update them.**

**-AlphaDemon**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so happy that I actually got this chapter out before the new year!**

**Huge thanks to everyone that followed, favorited, and/or reviewed! It means a lot to me. If you reviewed for chapter four or the Author's Note, please read the author's note at the end of this chapter.**

**Erza comes in this chapter.**

**Here's chapter five!**

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

When I heard Ms. Spetto's voice, I choked up. I missed her so much. She was like a second mother to me. After mom died, Ms. Spetto was the first one that cared for me… showed me love.

I needed to call her. I needed to let her know I was okay. Most of all, I just wanted to talk to her again.

I stood, grabbing my cane and whistling for Plue. He trotted over from somewhere on my right. I took his harness and leash in my left hand, my cane in my right. Confidently, I made my way to the kitchen, where the home phone was. I had this house memorized and could travel through it without assistance, but you never know what's lying around waiting to trip you.

"Plue," I said. He responded with a small bark. "Take me to the phone." Plue barked again. In a couple of seconds, we were at the kitchen counter. I reached my hand out, feeling the cool marble counter. Finally, my hand found the phone. My fingers moved over the Braille stickers on each key. I typed in Ms. Spetto's cell number. Honestly, after all these years, I'm surprised I still remembered her number.

It rang. And rang and rang. Again. Then, it went to voicemail.

I tuned out most of the automated voice. "… Please leave your message after the beep." A long _beep! _followed. I took a deep breath.

"Hi Ms. Spetto. It's Lucy. I heard you on the news today, and I wanted to let you know that I'm okay. I miss you so much. Please call when you get this. Bye." I hung up. A single tear cascaded down my cheek.

I smelled alcohol, followed by the sound of footsteps. Cana, my adopted mom.

"Hey, Lucy," she greeted.

"Hi."

I heard her sit down. The creaking when she did so led me to guess she sat down on a kitchen table chair. Papers shuffled. Cana was probably doing something job related, so I didn't want to bother her.

Bending down, I took Plue's harness off him. He licked my cheek as I hugged him. I patted him on the head before using my cane to make my way to the stairs. Once there, I traveled up them, using my cane to locate each step and the railing for balance.

At the top, I called, "Levy?"

"In my room," came her voice from the right. I turned in that direction and walked straight forward. My cane hit the doorframe to her room. I entered.

I can't describe her room, for obvious reasons, but I can use what Levy told me. She said her walls were orange – her favorite color – and her floor was wood, like the rest of our rooms. According to her, her bed had a blue and orange striped comforter. The blue was similar to her hair, the orange the same as her walls. She had told me that she always kept her floor clean so that she could easily travel around in her wheelchair, and so there wouldn't be anything for me to trip over. Levy had a desk against the wall to the right of the door.

The first thing I heard were keys being clicked, most likely computer keys. From this, I gained that she was at her desk, on her laptop.

"Hi Lu-chan," Levy said as I sat on her bed.

I folded up my cane as I returned the greeting, "Hi Levy-chan." I paused, listening to her continue typing. "What're you doing?"

She stopped, taking a minute before answering. "I'm looking at books on sale. I really wish I could buy some, but even on sale, they're so expensive." Her voice was laced with disappointment. I could sympathize, being a book worm myself. Books were our life. We both craved the adventures and new people they held. It's like being in a different world.

"I hate when that happens. How much on sale are they?" I asked.

I bet Levy was frowning. "Twenty five percent off, but this one is still thirty dollars."

"Holy cow, that's a lot. Is it new?"

"Yeah. Just came out today."

"Then why is it on sale?" A new book on sale? That makes no sense.

"Uh, no clue," Levy replied. "Maybe it was a mistake."

"Probably."

Just then, the scent of salt water filled my nose. The bed sunk a little next to me as she sat down.

"I have exciting news!" Juvia started bouncing in her seat.

"What is it? What is it?" Levy asked like an eager child. I joined in the chant.

Juvia stood, making Levy and I's chanting stop.

"I got a raise at work!"

Immediately, I was on my feet. All three of us cheered and hugged. The compliments came out so fast from us that I lost track of what I said and what Levy said.

"That's wonderful!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Tell us how you did it!"

"I honestly can't believe I got a raise!"

"Does Cana know?!"

"No. I wanted to tell you two first."

"Let's go tell her!"

"Let's take the ramp," Levy suggested. Juvia and I agreed. Together, the three of us went down a ramp construction workers had made for Levy. It went from her room to next to the bottom of the stairs. It's hard to explain how it's positioned inside the house, so I'm not going to try.

We entered the kitchen giddy with excitement. I heard Cana shift in her seat, still at the table based on the creaking from the chair.

"Are you guys on a sugar high or what?" Cana asked, seeing us bouncing and holding back our excitement.

"Juvia has great news!" Levy exclaimed. I bobbed my head in agreement.

I assumed Cana had a questioning look on her face.

Juvia took a deep breath to calm herself. "I got a raise at work!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so proud of you!" Cana cheered.

I smiled widely, happy for my sister. Levy continued cheering along with Cana. Juvia was the center of attention that night. We partied without a care in the world.

* * *

><p>My body felt heavy the next morning. We had stayed up 'til one in the morning. I was so tired.<p>

I lifted myself from the comfy mattress of my bed. I did not want to get up.

The door clicked, meaning someone had entered my room. By the smell of salt water, it was Juvia. Her movements sound slow and sluggish. She was probably worn out, too.

"I'm putting your outfit at the end of the bed, Lucy-chan," Juvia said.

"Thanks, Juvia-chan."

I heard the door click shut behind her.

I got up, feeling the end of my bed for the outfit. My hand reached the shorts first. Most people would think that changing clothes when you're blind would be difficult, but really, it's not. The tag at the back of the article of clothing tells you the back from the front, and it's pretty easy to tell if it's inside out or not.

I grabbed my cane after dressing and made my way downstairs. Cana lay passed out and snoring, most likely on the sofa. No, not because she got too drunk, but because she stayed up an hour after us to clean up the mess from the celebration. She's such a good mom.

From the sound of clanging dishes and the whir of wheels, Juvia and Levy were already making breakfast. I'm not going to lie, Juvia was one great cook. She specialized in sea food, but could make any food, and I mean _any food_, taste amazing.

As I heard Levy pouring drinks and Juvia cooking, I set the table. I'm not helpless just because I can't see, if that's what you're thinking.

After a wonderful meal of bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice, we headed to school.

* * *

><p>As soon as I set foot inside the building, I was tackled in a bear hug. My 'attacker' smelled of strawberries. That could only mean one thing.<p>

"Erza?" I asked.

"It's been a long time, Lucy. I've missed you," she replied, pulling away from me. After we exchanged greetings, Erza went to say hello to Levy and Juvia, who stood next to me.

When I first met Erza, I was already blind. She described herself as a fairly independent woman with long scarlet hair and deep brown eyes. Apparently, she'd been on wrestling teams during middle school, took four self defense classes, and was currently in training with a sword. She was so impressive.

The four of us walked to class together. When we entered the room, Erza stopped. Then, she rushed away from us into the room. I heard two yelps of surprise. The voices sounded familiar…

"What happened?" I asked.

Levy answered, "Natsu and Gray seemed to have been arguing in sign language, and Erza just put a stop to it, her style."

Oh. I felt bad for the boys just then. One thing I forgot to mention, Erza is OCD, like majorly OCD. She has the worst case doctors have seen in twenty years. Her OCD causes her to be a major control freak. Anyone that doesn't listen to her, well, let's just say let's hope there's a hospital nearby. Trust me; don't get on her bad side.

Next thing I knew, Erza was at my side, pulling me and Juvia while telling Levy to come to. I heard Levy's wheelchair whir behind us.

Erza plopped me down in a seat and took the one next to me. Levy wheeled herself to the desk across from Erza, and Juvia sat across from me.

We chatted idly as we waited for class to begin.

Now, when you're blind, you have this… ability to kind of sense the presence of other people near you based on things you recognize from them. I could sense Natsu's unnaturally warm body temperature, Gray's unnaturally cold body temperature, Gajeel's jumpiness, and of course the three girls sitting at the table with me. But there was one more presence that I didn't recognize. It felt shy. No, not shy….. more like mute.

I prodded Juvia under the table with my feet.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is there someone else in here that wasn't here yesterday?" I questioned.

Juvia fidgeted in her seat, probably turning to look around the room. Then she turned back to me. She described the new guy as being around Natsu's height, but not as muscular in the arms. He seemed to be stronger in the legs. She continued describing him: shaggy sky blue hair, dark brown eyes, and some weird tattoo thing running down the entire right side of his face. To everyone, she explained how yesterday at work she ran into the guys and met the new guy. It turns out, the reason his presence felt mute was because he couldn't talk. Juvia didn't know why.

"I wonder what happened," Levy muttered to herself.

"What's his name?" I asked Juvia.

She started to reply, "Oh, it's-"

Erza interrupted her with one shocked, whispered word.

"Jellal…"

**How was it? I had a huge writer's block halfway through this chapter, so I apologize if it's not very good or feels rushed.**

**Next chapter is going to be a backstory. I can't wait to write it!**

**'Til next time!**

**-AlphaDemon**

**Review Responses:**

Violet Sayomi- **Yes, I will explain why Jellal can't talk. He'll have a back story chapter of his own.**

MarinaHeartfillia- **Thank you so much!**

Guest- **Yes, I will explain why Jellal can't talk. He'll have a back story chapter of his own.**

Guest- **Thank you so much!**

MikurisanScarlet- **Thank you, thank you, thank you!**


	7. Back story

"Hurry up, Onee-chan!"a young boy yelled as he helped an older man pack suitcases into the trunk of a car.

A girl with blue hair held back by head band ran out of the house, locking the door behind her. She brought the last of the suitcases to her father.

"Onee-chan, you took forever," the boy whined.

"Yeah, yeah." She ruffled his hair with a smile. "I'm here now, so let's go!"

A woman with long, flowing black hair placed each of her hands on her children's shoulders. "You excited for the beach?"

"Yeah!" the siblings cheered.

The blue haired man shut the trunk and hopped in the driver's seat of the car. "Come on, then!" he called.

The woman's green eyes sparkled as she sat in the passenger's seat. The siblings, only two years apart, sat in the back seats.

Turning the ignition, the man backed the car out of the driveway, and the three hour trip to the beach began.

"Hey, Onee-chan, let's play a game," the boy said, his green eyes pleading.

Her brown eyes met his green orbs. "Okay!" she agreed. "What game do you wanna play?"

"Hmmmm… How about I Spy?" he suggested.

The girl hummed agreement. "You go first."

The boy's gaze swept the passing scenery as he began "I spy with my little eye something…"

In the front of the car, the man and woman smiled as they listened to their children having fun. Their children weren't like most siblings. They didn't argue, bicker, or fight. They always got along with each other, and included the other in their activities. They weren't twins; the girl was two years older than her brother. But, if it weren't for the height difference, many would have thought they were twins because of how in sync they were with each other. The sister loved her brother. The brother loved his sister.

"That red car we passed by," the sister answered.

"You're so good at this, Onee-chan," the boy said in awe as his sister got the answer correct again, never getting one wrong in the half hour they had been playing the game.

"You just have to be observant. One day you'll beat me, I just know it," she encouraged.

The boy smiled a toothy grin.

"Let's see…" the girl pondered. "I spy with my little eye something….. roan."

"Those cows we just went by!" the boy said.

"Yeah! You got it!" his sister cheered.

The boy began the next round. "I spy with my li-"

There was a sudden screech. The car veered sideways, seeming to be attempting to avoid something. A sickening crash sounded, and the car was sent off the road. Screams, tires screeching, the crunch of breaking bones, all of this was heard during that instant. The car skitted, upside down, to a stop in a gravelly patch of ground, twenty feet from the road.

The woman used what little strength she had left to lift her head, but she screamed when her emerald eyes met the lifeless brown ones of her beloved husband. Blood ran in rivers down his bruised face from a deathly deep gash in his head. He was dead.

With tears cascading down her dirty and bruised cheeks, the woman took note of her own injuries: both legs broken, several bleeding gashes in her stomach, and bruises everywhere. Then, she turned as best she could to look in the back of the car at her children. The boy seemed to be unconscious, but his sister was stirring.

She looked up to the tear stained face of her mother. "M-mom? What happened?"

"I-I don't know, sweetie… something terrible beyond words…" she spoke with a grief stricken voice. Sobs racked her body as reality took hold of her. Her husband was dead.

"What a-about Dad?"

"H-he's… h-he's gone…" the woman choked out. At this, the girl wept.

A groan sounded next to the girl. She used her right arm, since her left one was most likely broken, to drag herself closer to her brother.

Blood trickled from his head into his right eye. His shirt was darker than before.

"Onee…-chan? I-is that y-you? I can't see anything, it's s-so dark." His voice was raspy and weak.

"Yeah, we're gonna be okay." She placed her right hand on his chest to hold him steady, and yelped when it came away soaked in a red liquid. Blood.

"I-I love you, Onee-chan, and Mom, and Dad. I don't think… I'm gonna make it…"

"No! Look at me!" She used her hand to lift his head so his eyes met hers. "You're going to be fine! We'll make it out of this! Together forever…" Her voice cracked on the last sentence. A never ending stream of tears fell from her eyes, down her and cheeks, and off her chin.

The woman reached her hand out and cupped her son's cheek. "Just like your sister says, you're going to be fine." Tears still fell from her eyes.

The boy smiled softly. "I-I'm happy I got to be with my family for my last moments… I love you both so much." His voice was barely a whisper as his last words left him. His head fell against his mother's hand, and his weak pulse faded completely.

"R-Ramon? Come on, wake up. We gotta go home," the girl sobbed as she hugged her brother's body to hers. He didn't respond. "Ramon! Ramooooooonnnnn!" she wailed.

The girl kept sobbing and wailing and calling her brother's name. She couldn't handle it; losing two of the people she loved the most. It was just too much.

"I love you."

She looked up at her mother, whose eyes were growing dim. Her skin was pale, her body cold.

"Mom?"

"I love you so much, Levy."

The woman's head dropped, her eyes open but unseeing.

"MOM!" Levy cried.

Her whole family, everyone, her mom, her dad, even her kid brother, gone, dead, all in an instant. She couldn't believe it. Reality wouldn't sink in. Shock took over, freezing her body. Then the pain, emotional pain, overwhelmed her. She was alone. She had no one. She was an orphan.

A white hot pain shot through her lower back. It was like no physical pain she had ever felt before. It hurt. It was excruciating. Then it stopped. Just, poof, and it's gone. But then the numbness came. Not in her back, but her legs. She couldn't feel them anymore. It was like they weren't even there. But they were. Panic took over as she realized she couldn't move them.

A knock sounded on the window. She looked over as an elbow smashed the glass, and a hand reached in and unlocked the doors. It swung open.

"Is everyone alright in there?" a voice asked. Levy didn't answer; she was in too much shock.

"Is anyone alive?"

"Help me…" Levy whimpered.

"Someone's alive!" the voice yelled.

"Get medics!" another voice commanded.

Two hands reached in followed by a man's face. Carefully, he freed Levy from the wrecked vehicle and placed her gently on a stretcher. A medic began working on her once she was placed in an ambulance.

That day Levy lost everything: her mom, dad, brother, her home, even her ability to walk. She was sent to an orphanage after six months in the hospital.

No one wanted to talk to her because of her always being in a wheelchair. She was fine with that, though. She needed time to grieve, to say good-bye, to her family. For months, she was okay with being alone, but then it was hard. She was now _truly _alone. No family, no friends. She tried talking with some of the kids her age, but they shunned her and made fun of her. She began reading books and became lost in the worlds they held. She never once smiled in the year she was stuck at the orphanage.

Then Lucy came. She changed Levy's life for the better. They talked, Levy read to Lucy, they played, hung out, and had fun. Levy began smiling again.

And then that fateful day came when Cana Alberona adopted her and Lucy, along with Juvia, and they had a real home, with a loving family, again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for the late-ish update.<strong>

**I decided to do Levy's back story. It's not as long as I would've liked it to be, but I had a huge writers' block and couldn't come up with anything else.**

**We learn more about Jellal and Erza next chapter. I don't know how long it'll take for me to update, so please bear (or is it bare?) with me.**

**'Til next time!**

**-AlphaDemon**

**Review Responses:**

CyanFoxX- **I am so unbelievably happy that you enjoy my stories! Thanks for the support!**

050300NALU (Guest)- **I'm happy that I'm doing okay in Natsu's POV. I have a visual disability so it's (somewhat) easier in Lucy's POV... Anywho, I'm just really happy you enjoy my stories! (I think you are, but are you the same **050300NALU** that's reading and reviewing **My Savior**?)**

Kisa7221- **Thanks! I will!**

kkmuscha- **I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
